Until we close our eyes for good
by BillySage
Summary: Portrait de Karen et de sa vie de lycéenne à South Park. En tant que McCormick elle n'a pas été épargnée par la vie et doit exister dans un monde qui l'invisibilise. Dans la vie il y a les bons, les mauvais et les intouchables, qu'elle se débrouille avec ça. Karen-centric.


_Until we close our eyes for good_

 _._

 **PARTIE 1**

Karen essuya d'un revers de main la buée sur le miroir crasseux de la salle de bain. Cela faisait des années qu'elle désirait un miroir dans sa chambre mais elle n'avait jamais eu assez d'argent pour en acheter et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur sa famille – pas pour quelque chose d'aussi peu indispensable. Karen passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés pour les dégager un peu et les démêler grossièrement. La matière était riche et un peu indisciplinée. Elle se peigna sommairement avant de brancher le séchoir. Le modèle était si vieux qu'il fallait attacher le manche au corps. Il mettait des heures à sécher quoi que ce soit, mais il valait mieux éviter de gaspiller trop de courant avec des choses comme celles-là. L'argent versé par les aides sociales couvrait à peine l'eau et l'électricité. Les parents ne travaillaient qu'occasionnellement et dépensaient tout en alcool, en cigarettes et, quand ils étaient de bonne humeur, en cadeaux pour leurs enfants. Karen s'était vue offrir un fer à lisser, du mascara et un joli collier rien que le mois dernier. Sa mère culpabilisait de la voir si moche comparée aux autres adolescentes de son âge qui glissaient à travers la vie en jolie robe et sac de marque, smartphone à la main. Il ne fallait pas croire ce que l'on voyait : il y avait beaucoup de gens aisés à South Park. Si la famille Black restait la seule vraiment riche, quasiment tous les autres habitants appartenaient à une classe moyenne dorée. Hormis les McCormick, seul les Warmer (les parents de Tammy), et madame Cartman étaient pauvres. La famille Tucker, les parents de son amie Ruby, avait eu quelques difficultés par le passé mais ils s'en sortaient bien aujourd'hui – Karen pouvait le voir, Ruby avait eu un _Samsung galaxy_ et pleins de choses de chez _Dorothy Perkins_ pour son anniversaire le mois dernier.

Karen se mit à se maquiller soigneusement. Elle n'était pas une adepte du style très maquillé mais elle en mettait toujours un peu plus pour aller travailler. Elle voulait que les clients pensent qu'elle était plus âgée que ses quinze ans. Elle travaillait tous les samedi matin jusqu'à treize heures chez _Harbuck_. Elle avait eu cet emploi grâce à Tweek, qu'elle connaissait parce qu'il était le meilleur ami du frère de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait probablement obtenu cette place par pitié, mais cela ne la vexait pas plus que ça. La plupart des jobs étudiants étaient réservés à des étudiants justement, à des _seniors_ ou des gens à la fac. Elle, elle n'était qu'une _sophomore_ [1]. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle se fit la queue de cheval réglementaire et enfila son uniforme. Elle descendit au salon où elle trouva Kenny, affalé sur la table devant un bol de lait. Une boîte de céréales était ouverte à côté de lui, mais il n'en avait pas encore mangés : soit il n'avait pas faim, soit il avait une gueule de bois pas possible. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kenny ne verserait pas ses céréales dans son lait tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr qu'il les mangerait. Ici, on ne gaspillait rien, absolument rien. Le vernis que portait Karen, elle l'avait eu en cadeau dans un magazine. Un magazine qui n'était plus publié depuis trois ans.

_ **Salut Kenny**. Dit-elle

_ **Oh, hey Karen. C'est déjà l'heure de t'amener au travail**?

_ **Ouais. Tu te sens de le faire**?

_ **Ah vrai dire... non. Mais je crois qu'il n'y a personne d'autre alors je vais devoir m'en occuper**.

_ **Je peux y aller à pied, tu sais.**

_ **Pas question.**

Karen leva les yeux au ciel. Ses frères ne voulaient jamais qu'elle traverse seule leur quartier délabré et dangereux. Même si Karen était connue du voisinage, elle risquait tout de même de se retrouver au milieu d'une affaire louche rien qu'en marchant dans la rue. Sitôt que Kevin avait eu son permis et assez d'argent pour se payer une petite voiture déglinguée, Karen n'avait plus traversé cette zone à pied. D'ailleurs en parlant de Kevin...

_ **Il est où Kevin**?

_ **Chais pas, il est pas rentré cette nuit. Il était à Denver, ou ptet à Santa Fe.**

Kevin ne travaillait pas le week-end en ce moment, mais cela pouvait changer d'une minute à l'autre : il était inscrit dans une boite d'intérim. Depuis deux mois, il commençait tous les jours de la semaine à six heures du matin jusqu'à dix-sept heures, mais il gagnait pas mal d'argent. Karen espérait qu'avec ça, ils pourraient réparer le chauffe-eau qui ne marchait que lorsqu'il en avait envie. Si elle devait se laver les cheveux une fois de plus à l'eau glacée, elle fondrait en larmes. Le téléphone de Kenny attira son attention. Il lut le sms qu'il venait de recevoir et soupira.

_ **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a**?

_ **Encore Stan qui me demande d'aller le récupérer chais pas où parce qu'il a trop bu et qu'il arrive pas à décuver. J'te jure faut vraiment qu'il arrête celui-là.**

Karen était vaguement au courant des problèmes d'alcool de Stan. L'adolescent se perdait régulièrement dans des soirées organisées par des universitaires plus âgés – comprendre : en âge de boire – et se mettait littéralement tellement minable qu'il ne pouvait plus faire un pas jusqu'au lendemain. Et comme il avait trop honte pour appeler Kyle, qui s'était éloigné de lui depuis qu'il avait commencé à boire, Stan contactait systématiquement Kenny. Karen se disait souvent que Stan profitait de la gentillesse de son grand frère, mais elle ne disait rien car même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, Kenny était un peu trop fidèle en amitié pour son propre bien. Le trajet jusque chez Harbuck fut silencieux. Kenny peinait à garder les yeux ouverts et Karen avait un peu peur pour leur sécurité, mais dans une petite ville comme South Park, les accidents de voitures en pleine journée étaient rares. Karen arriva juste à temps pour pointer et enfiler son tablier. Elle se sentait déjà fatiguée. Entre ses cours, l'équipe de volley ball, son travail et ses nuits trop courtes où elle entendait ses parents se disputer, elle ne dormait jamais assez. Elle se demandait comment Tweek faisait pour tenir, mais contrairement à lui, elle ne se bourrait pas de café et n'était pas une fille de la nuit. La plupart du temps elle s'occupait de la caisse et Tweek des boissons. Heureusement d'ailleurs car ses boissons n'avaient en rien la qualité de celle de son collègue de travail. Si elle gardait sa place ici c'était surtout pour sa patience inégalable envers les clients, surtout les personnes âgées.

_ **Bonjour monsieur Donovan, qu'est-ce qu'on vous sert aujourd'hui**?

Le papa de Clyde et de Mégan était un client régulier, il venait presque tous les jours et ne manquait jamais de glisser un pourboire pour elle et Tweek. Karen et Mégan étaient dans le même club de volley, donc elle supposait que son père avait vaguement conscience de sa situation familiale, mais il avait toujours eu la décence de ne pas le faire remarquer. Mégan avait perdu sa mère très jeune, ça l'avait rendue compétitive, c'est pour ça qu'elle était devenue capitaine de l'équipe assez rapidement.

_ **Un cappuccino avec extra-caramel, s'il te plaît Karen**.

Le marchand de chaussures paya sa commande et fit signe de la main de garder la monnaie, plus de six dollars sur les dix qu'il avait donné. Karen sourit, un peu gênée, secrètement contente et dès que la boisson fut prête, lui tendit son gobelet avec un grand sourire.

_ **Bonne journée au magasin, monsieur Donovan**!

Le reste du service se passa bien. Tweek était étonnamment agité mais il refusa d'en parler. Karen et lui s'étaient rapprochées au fil des heures de travail mais sans franchir une certaine limite. Il restait un garçon sympathique qui était vaguement ami avec son grand frère. Karen se sentait parfois perdue entre deux générations. Elle ne faisait pas partie du groupe des _seniors_ au même titre que son frère, mais elle n'était proche de presque aucun _sophomore_ au lycée, à part Ruby et Mégan. Les autres filles la trouvaient bizarre et les garçons la regardaient tantôt comme une fille transparente, tantôt comme une chose dégueulasse habillée de vêtements usés et un peu crasseux. Il faut dire, c'était un peu le cas avant qu'elle ne trouve ce job : elle n'avait littéralement rien à se mettre. Au fond Karen s'en fichait un peu, les garçons ne l'intéressaient pas tant que ça. Elle avait bien eu un faible pour Filmore l'année dernière, mais dès le début de l'année il s'était mis en couple avec Flora et tous les deux avaient l'air si parfaits que Karen s'était sentie immédiatement stupide. Il y avait des tas d'adolescents de son âge qui semblaient sortir tout droit d'une série télé, tellement ils étaient lisses et sans rien à se reprocher. Même Ruby qui pouvait parfois se comporter comme une gamine pourrie-gâtée. Même Ike Broflovski qui était un petit surdoué, n'avait pas honte de sa condition, à tel point qu'il s'était fait faire un t-shirt qui disait _You're the nerd_.

_ **À** **lundi Karen** ! Dit Tweek lorsqu'elle quitta le café.

Karen secoua la tête, elle avait divagué pendant si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait fini son service, vidé la caisse et défait sa queue de cheval d'une traite robotisée. Karen était déjà tellement habituée à sa vie que tout se faisait mécaniquement. Elle se rendit directement chez Ruby dans son uniforme de travail. Elle se changerait là-bas. Elle se fichait que les gens la voient ainsi dans la rue, en fait c'était plutôt une bonne chose : les gens sauraient ainsi que la fille McCormick avaient un travail respectable et malgré son jeune âge. Dès que Karen arriva chez les Tucker, Ruby chercha une excuse pour s'enfuir de la maison. Elle détestait rester chez elle, elle avait l'impression de ne rien faire. Karen lui avait dit que s'asseoir sur un banc au parc ou traîner dans le centre commercial n'étaient guère plus productif, mais Ruby n'avait rien écouté, pour elle il y avait une grande différence. Probablement, elle avait envie d'être vue, juste vue, par des gens, n'importe qui. Ruby aspirait à une vie mondaine, une vie sociale active, loin d'ici. Elle rêvait secrètement d'être actrice ou chanteuse ou top model. N'importe quoi, tant que cela apporterait une dose de glamour dans sa vie. Les deux adolescentes retrouvèrent Megan au centre commercial. Celle-ci les attendait à la table d'un café, elle lisait un magazine destiné aux femmes adultes et tenant sa tasse de café dans son autre main. Megan faisait bien plus mature que son âge, Karen l'enviait un peu pour ça. Chez elle cela semblait naturel, bien plus que chez Ruby, qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire seize ans au lieu de quinze, à grand renfort de rouge à lèvres et de mascara.

_ **Salut les filles** ! Lança Megan, **mon frère me retrouve dans une heure, on doit chercher un cadeau pour notre père.**

Megan et son frère Clyde s'entendaient bien, ils n'étaient pas aussi proches que Karen et ses frères, mais chez les Donovan, ce n'était pas une question de survie, de bien s'entendre. Megan les invita à s'asseoir mais ne décrocha pas un mot. Aucune importance, Ruby était captivée par les garçons de la table d'à côté et Karen n'avait pas envie de discuter.

_ **Il est trop mignon le brun là-bas, vous croyez qu'il a quel âge**?

_ **Laisse tomber Ruby** , répliqua Megan, **c'est un _senior_ , de l'équipe de hockey, il s'intéressera pas à toi.**

_ **Ah bon et comment tu le sais** ?

Megan semblait sur le point de répondre quelque chose, elle avait même un sourire satisfait plaqué sur les lèvres, ravie de rabattre son caquet à Ruby, mais avisant Karen, elle se retint au dernier moment.

_ **Je le sais, c'est tout.**

_ **Allez dis-moi ! C'est parce que je suis trop jeune ? Ou parce qu'il a une copine ? Si c'est parce qu'il ne trouve aucune fille à son goût, crois-moi ça peut changer !**

 **_Laisse tomber Ruby !**

Karen comprit, au ton empressé de son amie, que ce garçon avait de près ou de loin un rapport avec l'un de ses deux frères ou que Megan savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Karen n'aimait pas ça, ses frères lui disaient tout, ne lui cachaient rien, même les choses qu'elle n'avait pas à savoir. Ruby finit par lâcher le morceau et elles discutèrent d'autre chose jusqu'à ce que Clyde fasse son apparition. Megan s'empressa de le rejoindre, puis les deux autres quittèrent le café à leur tour. Ruby s'arrêta devant chaque vitrine pour admirer les articles mais eut la délicatesse de ne pas dire à voix haute lesquels elle pouvait s'offrir. Ruby essayait de ne pas stigmatiser sa meilleure amie vis-à-vis de la pauvreté de sa famille, certains la trouvaient insolente mais elle se contentait juste de se comporter normalement en présence de Karen. Elles prirent le bus pour rentrer chez les Tucker. Kenny avait promis à sa sœur d'aller la chercher là-bas en voiture, plus tard. Depuis le salon, elles pouvaient apercevoir Craig et Tweek dans la cuisine. Ils semblaient en plein repas, mais au moment où elles entrèrent, Craig, debout, vint embrasser Tweek qui se tenait assis à table. Sans doute se croyaient-ils seuls car c'était la première fois qu'elles assistaient à cette scène. Ruby fit signe de ne rien dire, de ne pas faire de bruit et elles montèrent dans leur chambre. Elles laissèrent tout de même leurs chaussures en bas en guise d'indice.

_ **Je ne savais pas que ton frère sortait avec Tweek**. Dit Karen lorsque la porte fut refermée.

_ **Je m'en doutais en fait, depuis quelques semaines.**

_ **C'est pour ça que Tweek était perturbé ces temps-ci. Tu crois que ça va gêner tes parents ?**

_ **Je sais pas. Je pense que oui. En tout cas Craig est pas près de leur dire donc le problème ne se pose pas.**

Ruby balaya le problème d'un haussement d'épaule et alluma son ordinateur.

_ **Les reines du shopping**? Proposa-t-elle sans lever les yeux de l'écran.

_ **Les reines du shopping**. Approuva Karen.

Ruby était comme ça, elle avait quinze ans, souhaitait en avoir seize, elle ne s'intéressait qu'aux fringues et aux garçons, mais ce que Karen aimait chez elle, c'est que sa meilleure amie la traitait normalement, comme Karen, et pas comme une McCormick. Lorsque Kenny vint chercher sa sœur, il était accompagnée de Red, sa copine. Karen aimait bien Red, elle était gentille avec elle, elle se comportait un peu comme une grande sœur, mais tout de même, au fond, Karen était un peu jalouse parfois, de ne pas avoir son frère préféré pour elle toute seule.

_ **Ça va Karen**? Interrogea Red.

_ **Super.**

_ **On va dîner tous les trois et ensuite Red et moi on va à une soirée.** Expliqua Kenny.

_ **Kevin est rentré**?

_ **Non, il m'a appelé tout à l'heure, il rentre demain. Heureusement, il bosse lundi.**

_ **Ok, pas grave, j'ai des devoirs de toute façon, j'ai pas encore eut le temps de m'en occuper.**

Ce qui était vrai, et puis Kenny et Red n'iraient sûrement pas à la soirée avant dix heures donc elle ne serait pas seule bien longtemps. À cause de leur situation financière, quand Red venait à la maison, c'est elle qui achetait toujours de quoi faire à dîner. C'était d'ailleurs les rares fois où Karen mangeait des légumes. Elle participait rarement à leur conversation, le couple discutait de leur lycée et de leur amis. Karen en apprenait beaucoup sur les aînés de sa génération, parfois elle s'en sentait supérieure mais elle se disait ensuite que cela devait être aussi le cas de Megan et de Ruby et tout ceux qui avaient des frères et sœurs plus âgés.

_ **T'es sérieux** ?! S'exclama Red

_ **Ouais, il me l'a dit lui-même. Enfin je suis pas censé te le dire mais c'est confirmé, elle a la maladie de Parkinson.**

_ **Qui ça** ? Demanda Karen.

_ **La mère de Kyle. Ça fait un moment qu'elle était pas bien et ils ont enfin trouvé ce qu'elle avait. Kyle allait super mal, il arrive pas à s'y faire.**

_ **Mais elle va... mourir**? Karen hésita à prononcer le dernier mot, elle n'était pas familière avec ce concept. Elle n'avait connu aucun de ses grands-parents (son père avait coupé les ponts et sa mère était orpheline), et personne dans son entourage n'était mort. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que l'on ressentait.

_ **La maladie finira par avoir raison d'elle. Y'a pas de traitement pour ça.**

Red s'empressa d'ajouter :

_ **Mais il y a pleins de médicaments pour l'aider à vivre mieux et plus longtemps.**

Kenny lui donna un coup de coude. Il n'aimait pas quand quelqu'un d'autre que lui infantilisait sa petite sœur. Il voulait qu'elle soit préparée à certaines choses. Ils changèrent de sujet jusqu'à la fin du dîner, puis une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils dirent au revoir de Karen et partirent.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lorsque Kenny la conduisit au lycée le lundi matin, Karen se sentait bizarre. Elle avait pensé à son frère aîné et à la maman de Ike et de Kyle tout le dimanche. Elle avait eu du mal à finir ses devoirs et elle n'avait pas répondu au téléphone quand Ruby l'avait appelée. Kenny la serra fort contre lui et lui dit à ce soir, avant de filer rejoindre ses amis devant le bâtiment. Karen remarqua que son frère cadet passa immédiatement son bras autour des épaules de Kyle, l'air de rire mais exactement de la même façon qu'il le faisait avec elle : protectrice. Karen entra dans le lycée. Elle traversa le long couloir à pas rapides. Elle détestait arriver tard, car plus l'heure avançait, plus le couloir principal était peuplé d'élèves de tout âge qui la regardaient plus ou moins franchement. Aujourd'hui Karen ne se sentait pas ''dégueulasse'', elle portait une jupe ordinaire et un pull de couleur vert d'eau que Red lui avait donné. Mais les gens la regardaient quand même, parce qu'ils savaient qui elle était.

Karen prit ses affaires dans son casier et se rendit à son premier cours. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Flora et Filmore qui discutaient en se tenant la main. Ils avaient l'air encore plus parfaits que d'habitude. Ils souriaient tous les deux et leur visage étaient si près l'un de l'autre ! Karen savait que c'était impoli de les fixer ainsi mais elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du couple phare de toute la promotion. Il y avait quelque chose de naturel chez eux, comme s'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, comme s'ils réussissaient sans le moindre effort tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient. Comme s'ils faisaient parti des... anges. Des vertueux. Des bons. Alors qu'elle était pour toujours catégorisée parmi les exclus. Elle était une McCormick, et les gens comme les McCormick ne gagnaient pas au jeu de la vie. Karen se rendit en classe mais ne put prêter suffisamment attention au professeur pour oublier ce goût amer qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle fixait sa feuille de papier trop fine et s'acharnait à prendre des notes. Elle appuyait tellement fort sur la mine de son stylo que ses mots n'étaient pas écrits mais gravés sur la feuille.

_ **Ike Broflovski, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce t-shirt** ?!

Le professeur avait crié tellement fort que Karen avait sursauté. Elle se tourna brusquement, comme tous les autres élèves, vers Ike assis au centre de la classe. Celui-ci venait d'enlever sa veste à capuche d'un geste innocent, exposant ainsi son nouveau t-shirt d'un goût plus que douteux sur lequel trônait une image plutôt suggestive d'un femme, avec écrit en dessous '' _save a lollipop, suck my dick_ ''[2]. Ike affichait une expression neutre, ni fière ni honteuse. Ou peut-être un tel mélange des deux qui s'équilibrait parfaitement.

_ **Ben c'est mon t-shirt monsieur.**

_ **Enlève ça immédiatement !**

_ **Mais si je l'enlève je vais me retrouver tout nu**. Répondit-il. Il était doué pour jouer les idiots.

_ **Tu vas chez la principale immédiatement !**

_ **Ok.**

Il se leva et sortit de la salle comme si de rien n'était. Karen se demanda de quel côté de la ligne se trouvait Ike. Il n'était pas comme Filmore, ou comme Flora, ou même comme Clyde ou Megan. Il ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie-là et pourtant, il n'avait rien à voir avec elle et les autres McCormick, ses voisins de quartiers et les gens qu'on voyait à la télé. Même s'il était envoyé chez le principal, tout le monde savait parfaitement que rien ne lui arriverait : Ike était premier dans toutes les matières, il appartenait à quatre clubs – hockey sur glace, débat, journalisme et culture canadienne – et il était doublement membre d'une minorité (juif et canadien). De plus son frère était également un des meilleurs élèves de sa promo et pour couronner le tout, sa mère était membre du conseil municipal tandis que son père était avocat. Si Ike ne faisait pas partie des gentils, il restait bel et bien intouchable. Jamais le principal n'oserait le punir. Parce que dans la vie il y avait les bons, les mauvais mais aussi les intouchables. Et ça Karen le comprit lorsqu'elle vit Ike quitter la classe sans une once d'inquiétude sur son visage.

.

 **PARTIE 2**

Karen essuya d'un revers de main la buée sur le miroir crasseux de la salle de bain. Plus question de miroir dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait plus le temps d'y penser. Comme tous les samedis, elle devait aller travailler, mais avant ça, elle devait remplir quelques factures en priant pour qu'il y ait assez d'argent pour les régler, ramasser le vomi de sa mère soule, évanouie sur le canapé et forcer Kenny à se lever. Et ça, ce n'était pas de la tarte. Aussi dégoûtant que puisse être le vomi d'une vieille ivrogne, sortir son frère de son lit n'était pas une mince affaire non plus.

Karen se maquilla, enfila son uniforme et noua sa queue de cheval dans une suite de gestes mécaniques, sans y penser une seule seconde. Elle cherchait un stratagème pour forcer Kenny à se lever mais rien ne lui venait en tête. L'adolescente commença à nettoyer la flaque immonde. Il lui sembla que sa mère ouvrit un œil pendant une demi-seconde, mais celle-ci ne fut pas consciente suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre la situation.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit, Karen se lava les mains et entreprit de réveiller Kenny. Elle entra dans sa chambre à pas de loup. La pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité difficilement contenue par les vieux rideaux. Kenny était enfoui sous deux ou trois couvertures, et sa tête était tellement enfoncée dans son oreiller qu'on eût dit qu'il voulait l'y incruster. Le printemps était déjà bien entamé, il n'avait donc certainement pas froid, il devait simplement aimer se cacher sous tout ce tissus.

_ **Kenny, allez, debout**.

Pas de réaction.

_ **Kenny je vais bientôt devoir partir travailler**.

Son frère ouvrit difficilement les yeux et mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_ **Oh... juste... laisse-moi deux minutes**.

Karen soupira, elle savait que deux minutes dans la bouche de son frères signifiait au moins trois fois plus mais elle ne se plaignit pas. Pendant ce temps elle remplit ces factures, glisser un chèque dans chaque enveloppe la rendait chaque fois un peu plus nerveuse, voir l'argent partir aussi vite, aussi souvent, c'était angoissant. Pourquoi, alors qu'ils ne vivaient avec rien, devaient-ils payer aussi cher ? Karen retourna dans la chambre de Kenny. Celui-ci était assis sur le lit, l'air hagard et peu réveillé. Il luttait visiblement pour ne pas s'écrouler sur son matelas.

_ **Ah Karen... je... je peux pas t'emmener au travail**. Avoua-t-il.

_ **Pourquoi** ?

_ **Je... je dois aider Kevin à partir.**

Karen se demanda si ce n'était pas une excuse que Kenny inventait. Même si Kevin partait effectivement aujourd'hui pour Santa Fe, Kenny avait enchaîné les débordements ces derniers temps. Depuis que Kevin avait perdu son travail dans cette usine il y avait six mois, l'agence d'intérim ne l'avait plus appelé et plus personne ne gagnait d'argent dans la famille, à part elle. Kenny avait tout simplement suivit l'exemple des autres : il avait démissionné de son rôle, comme son père et sa mère avant lui, et maintenant que Kevin déménageait, à la recherche désespérée d'une opportunité dans un autre état, il ne restait que Karen qui tentait de sauver les meubles. Elle avait eu 16 ans le mois derniers et voilà qu'elle était déjà responsable d'au moins deux personnes (sa mère et Kenny).

_ **Bon, ben j'irai à pied**. Déclara froidement Karen.

_ **Attends, tu veux que**...

Mais Kenny ne finit pas sa phrase, sans doute trop fatigué. Ou alors il n'avait pas envie de la terminer, elle ne savait pas trop. Son frère était frappé d'apathie depuis plusieurs semaines, ce qui rendait sa compagnie très désagréable. La seule chose qui le sortait de son lit était Red, quand ce n'était pas lui qui l'y tirait. Karen se mit tout de suite en route, si elle marchait vite, elle ne serait pas en retard. Avec de la chance, et du souffle. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait un peu du premier et beaucoup du second. La matinée de travail se déroula normalement, jusqu'à ce que Karen se retrouve à servir Filmore et Flora venus prendre un café. Les adolescents la saluèrent avec toute la grâce du monde et choisirent les boissons les plus sophistiquées de la carte. Filmore paya pour les deux commandes et ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table surélevée, à côté de la baie vitrée. Ironiquement, cette table permettait de créer un peu d'intimité tout en prenant soin d'en dévoiler une partie aux yeux du public, cette table était comme une scène. Parfois Karen se demandait si Filmore et Flora n'étaient pas ensemble uniquement parce que chacun savait que l'autre le mettait en valeur. Mais au fond, Karen savait qu'elle était surtout jalouse et peut-être un peu cynique. C'était souvent les mêmes personnes qui venaient s'y asseoir. Brydon Guermo, notamment, aimait beaucoup cette place. Tweek la libéra un peu en avance car il n'y avait que peu de monde et Karen partit dès midi en le remerciant. Depuis que Ruby et elle avaient surpris Tweek et Craig qui s'embrassaient dans la cuisine, Karen n'était plus aussi proche de son collègue de travail. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle était au courant et lui signaler que cela ne changeait rien pour elle, mais elle avait l'impression que, rien qu'en verbalisant cette opinion, elle dirait malgré elle que cela changeait quelque chose. De plus, il était impossible que Tweek n'ait pas deviné qu'elle savait puisque Ruby et elles avaient laissé leur chaussures dans l'entrée ce jour-là, mais il évitait le sujet - comme Craig le faisait avec sa sœur. Par conséquent, tout le monde tournait autour du pot en marchant sur des œufs.

Comme tous les samedis après son service, Karen alla retrouver sa meilleure amie, mais depuis quelques semaines elle commençait à appréhender ces rendez-vous. Depuis trois mois, Ruby sortait avec un gars plus âgé, un _senior,_ un athlète, assez populaire. David, il s'appelait, et l'adolescente ne parlait que de lui, en permanence. Et si ce n'était que cela, ce serait presque supportable. Le problème, c'était que, sans s'en rendre compte, Ruby se comportait de manière très différente et un peu bizarre depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Bien sûr, Ruby était Ruby, elle avait toujours cherché à être en avance sur son âge, à faire plus vieille, mais elle connaissait les limites et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait donner le change que jusqu'à un certain point. Mais avec David, elle semblait avoir perdu conscience de cette limite. Karen n'aurait même pas su dire quand ou comment, ni même pourquoi elle avait perdu cette frontière de vue, mais c'était évident. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué (sauf peut-être ses parents, qui ne voyaient jamais rien tant que ce n'était pas mis par écrit). Karen avait déjà surpris des conversation houleuses entre le frère et la sœur : Craig connaissait David, et il ne l'aimait pas. Il était selon lui, trop coléreux, il avait des tendances violentes... Karen ne savait pas si c'était vrai. Elle avait posé la question à Kenny et Red, et ce dernier avait répondu que, peut-être que Craig avait raison, mais à côté de lui, qui n'était pas coléreux et impulsif ? Ruby attendait Karen au Macdonald du quartier. Elle était au téléphone quand Karen l'aperçut enfin, assise à une table tout au fond. Elle ne souriait pas, elle n'avait pas l'air enthousiaste, et pourtant elle disait :

_ **Si David, j'ai très envie d'y aller... oui je les aime bien... non ça me dérange pas, je suis plus une gamine** , (elle eut même un sourire très crispé lorsqu'elle dit ceci :) **et puis je suis contente de passer cette soirée avec toi... Oui d'accord, à dix-neuf heures. Bisou**.

Ruby poussa un soupir inquiet et remarqua que Karen était là. Quand elle comprit que son amie avait probablement entendu sa conversation, elle eut une expression angoissée durant une demi-seconde puis changea du tout au tout en un instant :

_ **Karen, ça va** ?

_ **Ouais, matinée de travail normale. Et toi ? T'avais l'air un peu bizarre**.

_ **Oh non c'était rien du tout, on s'organisait avec David pour ce soir**.

_ **Tu le vois souvent en ce moment, c'est bien. Tu dois traîner pas mal avec son groupe d'amis, tu dois être contente de fréquenter tous ces gens plus âgés** !

La franchise de Karen surprit son amie qui eut un nouveau sourire crispé.

_ **Ah, oui, plutôt, c'est… sympa**.

Ruby n'avait jamais eut l'air aussi mal à l'aise. Il était évident qu'elle avait quelque chose sur le cœur, mais Karen ne savait pas comment le lui faire avouer. Ce n'était peut-être d'ailleurs pas son rôle ; elle en avait assez de devoir s'occuper de tout le monde.

_ **Tu sais si Mégan vient** ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

_ **Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle passait l'aprem avec son frère mais je comprends pas trop pourquoi, un truc urgent, elle a dit**.

Karen hocha la tête sans chercher à en savoir plus. Les deux amies se promenèrent dans les galeries marchandes mais sans vraiment regarder ce qu'elles avaient à leur disposition. Karen était trop fatiguée et trop pauvre pour s'intéresser à la consommation, Ruby trop préoccupée. Elles discutèrent peu, seulement quelques phrases entrecoupées et décidèrent de rentrer après seulement une heure. Elles prirent le bus, toujours en silence, et au milieu du trajet, il sembla à Karen que son amie pleurait, mais elle ne put en être sûre. Elles arrivèrent chez Ruby et entrèrent. Craig était assis sur le canapé, accompagné de Tweek et Clyde, ils se levèrent dès que les filles passèrent la porte.

_ **Ruby** ! Lança son frère. L'interpellé fit une grimace, comme s'il en avait dit bien plus qu'uniquement son nom.

_ **Salut les gars**. Tenta-t-elle.

_ **Viens t'asseoir**. Proposa gentiment Clyde.

Ruby et Karen prirent place sur le canapé. Tweek pressa l'épaule de sa collège pour la rassurer, même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

_ **Je sais tout pour David**. Lâcha Craig sans ménagement.

_ **De quoi tu parles** ?

_ **Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé chez Jason. Clyde me l'a dit. Tu croyais vraiment que ça saurait pas** ?

Il avait l'air de vouloir lui passer un savon, et Ruby avait déjà les larmes aux yeux. Karen se demanda pourquoi sa présence était requise pour une engueulade en bonne et due forme. Mais le comportement des garçons changea. Craig s'agenouilla face à sa sœur et Tweek lui prit la main.

_ **Pourquoi t'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé** ?

_ **Je… je savais pas quoi faire**. Répondit-elle.

_ **Elle était pas dans son état normal**. Précisa Clyde.

Il y eut un silence et Karen osa enfin demander :

 **_De quoi vous parlez** ?

Ce fut Clyde qui lui répondit :

_ **La semaine dernière, il y avait une fête donnée chez Jason, il avait invité toute l'équipe de Hockey, dont moi et David. Il a emmené Ruby, donc j'ai essayé de garder un œil sur elle, même si j'avais plutôt confiance en David, mais… quelqu'un, je ne sais pas qui, probablement pas lui, a fait boire et fumer de l'herbe à Ruby. C'était sa première fois, du coup elle a mal encaissé.**

Ruby éprouvait la honte de circonstance. Ce n'était jamais glorieux de se mettre dans un état second en public, mais elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle n'était pas vraiment responsable.

_ **Pourquoi t'as accepté de le faire** ? Demanda Craig.

_ **Au début je me suis dit qu'un peu d'alcool pouvait pas me faire trop de mal, que je saurais m'arrêter à temps, mais ils arrêtaient pas de me resservir et** …

Elle s'arrêta là, elle n'avait pas besoin de donner plus de détails pour qu'on comprenne. Karen avait peur de demander ce qu'il s'était passé d'autre.

_ **Personne t'as touchée au moins** ? Finit par demander Craig.

_ **Non, je crois pas… je suis pas sûre. David aurait pas laissé faire** …

Personne n'osa faire remarquer que, concernant David, il n'y avait aucune certitude. Un court silence se fit durant lequel tout le monde fixait ses pieds, tous sauf :

_ **BORDEL** ! Hurla Craig avant de jeter un objet cassable par terre. Karen remarquerait plus tard que c'était un vieux bibelot hideux que leur mère avait toujours adoré mais que les deux enfants détestaient - acte manqué probablement.

_ **Je vais lui défoncer sa gueule à ce type** ! Continua Craig, en parlant bien sûr de David.

_ **Ça n'arrangera rien**. Répondit Tweek. Sans prendre garde à qui était autour d'eux, le blond prit l'autre dans ses bras pour tenter de le calmer. Karen ne sut pas vraiment si c'était efficace car Craig cessa de gesticuler, mais à la place il lâchait des grognements de rage. Clyde prit le relai :

_ **Ruby, tu ne verras plus David, hein** ?

_ **Mais c'est pas sa faute, c'est pas lui qui m'a donné tout ça**. Protesta-t-elle. Karen ne savait pas si elle y croyait vraiment. Sa voix secouée de larmes tremblait de manière un peu pathétique. Même si elle se sentait profondément dégoûtée par sa propre attitude, Karen avait du mal à compatir avec sa meilleure amie. Elle aurait souhaité que rien de tel n'arrive à Ruby, mais toute cette histoire la laissait plutôt indifférente. Peut-être était-elle trop prise par ses propres problèmes pour vraiment pouvoir compatir.

_ **C'est lui t'a entraînée là-dedans et même s'il ne t'a rien donné, il n'a rien fait pour les empêcher. Il t'a laissée toute seule avec des gens potentiellement dangereux et il a peut-être même participé**. Expliqua Tweek, qui serrait toujours Craig contre lui. Le brun, alors qu'ils faisaient la même taille, avait enfoui son visage dans le t-shirt de Tweek, probablement pour cacher ses larmes de rage ou de tristesse. Ruby ne répondit pas. Clyde déclara qu'il était temps d'aller voir David afin de tirer tout ça au clair. Craig s'arracha des bras du blond, saisit les clefs de voiture et sortit de la maison. D'un même mouvement, tout le monde se leva et lui emboita le pas pour aller s'entasser dans la petite voiture familiale. Tweek indiqua à Karen qu'ils la déposeraient chez elle avant de se rendre chez David. Elle fut à la fois triste et soulagée de ne pas assister à la confrontation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lorsque Karen entra chez elle, elle trouva la maison étrangement peuplée. Sa mère était assise sur le canapé et elle avait l'air plutôt en forme. Elle salua Karen de manière trop enjouée pour être naturelle et la serra dans ses bras. Sa fille ressentit un mélange de colère, d'amour et de dégoût qui la perturba. Dans la cuisine, il y avait encore plus de monde, tous attablé devant une tasse fumante. Kenny était là avec Red, mais aussi Kyle et son frère. L'ambiance n'avait pas l'air plus joyeuse que quinze minutes plus tôt, chez les Tucker.

_ **Salut tout le monde**. Dit-elle.

_ **Salut ma chérie**. Lui répondit Red. Kenny lui fit un sourire, Kyle un geste de la main, Ike un signe de la tête. On lui proposa du café, qu'elle accepta. Même si elle n'y avait pas été invitée, Karen s'assit avec eux.

_ **Papa ne sait pas quoi faire, il est complètement désemparé** , commença Kyle, **du coup c'est à nous de nous occuper de maman, c'est plutôt difficile**.  
Kyle parlait de sa mère, qui était malade, se souvint Karen. Il décrivait une situation qui commençait à ressembler à la leur, la pauvreté en moins, car monsieur Broflovski avait encore assez de volonté pour travailler, mais plus pour grand chose d'autre.

_B **ientôt, elle ne pourra plus conduire seule. Ça va être difficile de me conduire moi, Ike et elle** … Racontait Kyle. Ike, à côté de lui, hochait la tête à chaque fin de phrase. Karen ne parvenait pas discerner s'il était sincèrement d'accord avec son frère ou si c'était un geste purement mécanique. Ils avaient l'air si vulnérable, ces deux frères qui devaient à présent s'occuper de leur mère, que Karen sentit son cœur se briser. Avec Kyle, avec Ike, Karen avait vraiment l'impression de ressentir de la compassion, alors qu'elle les connaissait à peine. L'empathie était vraiment une drôle de chose. Aujourd'hui, Ike ne portait pas t-shirt à message, c'était rare. C'était peut-être parce qu'il rien à dire, pour une fois.

_ **Elle est tellement triste de ne plus pouvoir faire les trucs de base pour nous, je crois que c'est ce qui me fait le plus de mal, de la voir malheureuse.**

_ **Ouais, de la voir malheureuse**. Répéta Ike, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis que Karen était là, et probablement depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

Kenny tendit la main par dessus la table pour prendre celle de son ami. Il le laissa divaguer de tristesse encore un peu avant de lui proposer de se changer les idées. Kyle et Ike acceptèrent de regarder un film, qui se transforma en un marathon de comédies. Karen quitta le groupe au bout du second film, se rappelant qu'elle avait sa propre vie à gérer. En sortant de la chambre, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ike. Ce garçon avait un an de moins qu'elle et elle l'avait toujours cru intouchable, mais même les privilégiés pouvaient être frappés de plein fouet par la malchance. L'immunité n'avait rien de divin, ce n'était même pas réel, ce n'était qu'une construction qui ne valait que pour le ici et maintenant, dans un certain contexte, et qui était offerte par quelqu'un qui le voulait bien. Ce qui était arrivé à Ruby arrivait à des tas de jeunes. En réalité, ça aurait pu lui arriver à elle, à Mégan, à n'importe qui. Même chose pour les Broflovski. La maladie touchait tout le monde. Mais si cette idée était vraie, cela signifiait que le contraire était également vrai : tout ce qui arrivait à Karen - la pauvreté, la stigmatisation, les parents absents, les responsabilités prématurées, l'apathie - pouvait arriver à n'importe qui, jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Étrangement, Karen se sentit mieux.

 _End_

* * *

[1] le lycée dure quatre ans aux USA : _freshman, sophomore, junior, senior._

[2] ''sauve une sucette, suce ma bite'', vu sur un t-shirt de très mauvais goût vendu chez Colette

OS inspiré de la chanson _Ain't no rest for the wicked_ de Cage the Elephant et de la fiction _Absent End_ de Scarylolita qui m'a donné envie de me focaliser sur Karen le temps d'une fiction. Encore un OS commencé en 2014 que je parviens à ne finir que maintenant, mais je suis très contente de ce texte car j'y ai mis toutes les idées que je voulais transmettre malgré la durée de l'écriture et les difficultés scénaristiques.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois,  
BillySage.


End file.
